FA50130
//Continuation of June 5// 【陽菜】「そこ、適当に座って？」 Haruna : Sit wherever you like. 【陽菜】「今お茶淹れるね」 Haruna : I'll make you some tea. 【孝平】「……うん」 Kouhei : ......Yeah. 陽菜の部屋に、一歩足を踏み入れる。 I take a step into her room. きちんと整頓された女の子らしい部屋だ。 Her room is really tidy like a girl's room. 棚には紅茶の茶葉がたくさん並んでいる。 Many kinds of tea were arranged on the shelf. ……いい匂い。 ......Nice smell. テーブルの上の、小さなランプから香ってくるようだ。 A sweet fragrance comes from the lamp on the table. 【陽菜】「ゼラニウムのアロマオイルを焚いてるの」 Haruna : It's geranium aroma oil. ティーセットを運んできた陽菜が言う。 She said while bringing her tea set here. 【孝平】「ぜ……ぜら？」 Kouhei : Gera...... what? 【陽菜】「ゼラニウム。薔薇の香りに似てるでしょ？」 Haaruna : Geranium. It smells like rose, right? 【孝平】「そう言われてみれば、なんとなく」 Kouhei : Now that you mention it, it does. 【陽菜】「それと、ベルガモットも少し足してみたんだ」 Haruna : And I added a little bergamot oil too. 【陽菜】「アロマオイルってね、いろいろ配合する楽しみもあるんだよ」 Haruna : There are many interesting combinations of aroma oils. 【孝平】「へえ……」 Kouhei : Really......? それから陽菜は、アロマオイルの配合についてしばらくレクチャーした。 And Haruna lectures me about aroma oils combinations. 俺はそんな陽菜を、じっと見つめている。 I stare at her fixatedly. いつもより饒舌だ。 She becomes more talkative than usual. まるで、会話が途切れるのを恐れているみたいに。 I'm quite afraid to interrupt her. 【陽菜】「それでね、このネロリっていう香りが……」 Haruna : And about the neroli oil's scent...... 【孝平】「陽菜」 Kouhei : Haruna. 陽菜の言葉を遮った。 I stop her. 【孝平】「今日、俺がここに来たのは、陽菜に話があったからなんだ」 Kouhei : I come to have a talk with you today. 【陽菜】「……話？」 Haruna : ......A talk? 【孝平】「そう」 Kouhei : Yes. 【孝平】「大事な話だ」 Kouhei : A serious matter. 【陽菜】「……」 Haruna : ...... 陽菜の視線が、テーブルの上でさまよう。 She looks down at the table. 【陽菜】「えっと……」 Haruna : Umm...... 【陽菜】「あ、そうだ、お湯沸かさなきゃ」 Haruna : Ah, that's right. I must heat the water. 【孝平】「いいから」 Kouhei : Don't mind it. 立ち上がりかけた陽菜の手を、ぎゅっと握りしめた。 I grab her hand before she can leave. 【陽菜】「……ぁ」 Haruna : ......Ah. 【孝平】「いいから、ここにいてくれ」 Kouhei : Don't mind it. Please stay here. ちょこん。 (sitting SFX) 俺に引き留められ、陽菜は素直に座り直す。 Being held by me, Haruna obediently sits back down. さて。 Well. どうしよう。 Now what? 勢いで手を握ってしまい、放すタイミングを失ってしまった。 Having forcefully grabbed her like that, now is a bad timing to let go. 俺の手、かなり汗ばんでる。 My hand sweats a little. 緊張しすぎて、だんだん息苦しくなってきた。 I'm so nervous I could die from suffocation. ぶっ倒れる前にちゃんと気持ちを伝えないと。 I have to tell her before I collapse. 【孝平】「陽菜……ってさ」 Kouhei : Haruna...... 【陽菜】「うん」 Haruna : Yeah. 【孝平】「彼氏とか、いるのか？」 Kouhei : Do you have a boyfriend? 【陽菜】「……？」 Haruna : ......? 陽菜は眉間に皺を寄せた。 She frowns. 【陽菜】「いるように見えたかな？」 Haruna : Did you see I have one? 【孝平】「あ、いや……」 Kouhei : Ah, No...... 俺は何を言っているのだ。 What am I saying? これだけ一緒にいるんだから、改めて聞かなくてもわかるだろーに。 We've been together most of the time. There's no need to ask her that. 【孝平】「でも、告白してくるヤツとかいるだろ？」 Kouhei : But no one has ever confessed to you? 【陽菜】「……」 Haruna : ...... 【陽菜】「どうして、そんなこと聞くの？」 Haruna : Why are you asking me something like that? 【孝平】「どうしてと言われても」 Kouhei : It doesn't matter why. 【孝平】「……気になるから？」 Kouhei : ......Are you bothered? 【陽菜】「？」 Haruna : ? 俺は顔を上げた。 I lift my face up もう、まどろっこしい。 Sluggishly. 言葉で言えないなら、行動で示すまでだ。 If I can't tell her with words, I'll use my action instead. 俺は陽菜の手を引き寄せ、抱きしめた。 I pull her toward me and hold her. 【陽菜】「あっ……！」 Haruna : Ah......! 細い肩。 Her thin shoulders. 柔らかい髪。 Her soft hair. 熱いうなじ。 Her warm nape. そのすべてが、俺の腕の中に収まる。 All is in my embrace. 【陽菜】「こ、孝平くん……？」 Haruna : K-Kouhei-kun......? 【孝平】「ごめん」 Kouhei : Sorry. 【孝平】「でも、少しだけこのままでいてもいいか？」 Kouhei : But could you stay like this for a little longer? 陽菜は何も言わなかった。 She doesn't reply. だが、抵抗もしなかった。 But she doesn't resist either. 俺は、そのかわいらしい耳たぶが紅潮するのを見つめている。 I can see her blushes to her ears. ドキドキした。 My heart is beating fast. 陽菜がここにいてくれて嬉しい。 I'm happy that she's here for me. いてくれるだけで、満ち足りた気分になる。 Just being here for me is good enough. 自分の中からこんな感情が生まれてくるなんて、ホントに不思議だ。 It's strange. This kind of emotion is growing inside me. 【孝平】「俺さ」 Kouhei : I... 【孝平】「陽菜の彼氏になりたいんだけど、どう思う？」 Kouhei : I want to go out with you. Is that OK? 【陽菜】「えっ！？」 Haruna : Eh!? びくん、と陽菜の肩が跳ねる。 She jumps with surprise. 【陽菜】「え？　か、彼……えええっ？」 Haruna : Eh? G-Go out...... with me? 【孝平】「嫌か？」 Kouhei : Do you hate it? 【陽菜】「嫌なんて、そんな」 Haruna : I hate it? That's... 【陽菜】「そんなことは、ない、けどっ」 Haruna : That's... not it. But... 【孝平】「じゃあ、いいんだな？」 Kouhei : So is it OK with you? 【陽菜】「えっ、ま、待って」 Haruna : Eh, W-Wait... 【孝平】「待てない」 Kouhei : I can't wait anymore. 【孝平】「今すぐ、陽菜の返事を聞きたい」 Kouhei : I want to hear the answer now. 【陽菜】「……っ」 Haruna : ...... でないと、このまま部屋には帰れない。 I won't leave until I get the answer. こらえ性のない男だと思ってくれてもいい。 I don't mind if she thinks that I'm an impatient man. 返事を先延ばしにされたら、頭がおかしくなりそうだ。 If I have to wait any longer, I'll become insane. 【孝平】「……俺にとって、陽菜は大切な人だ」 Kouhei : To me, you're an important person. 【孝平】「最初は、友達として」 Kouhei : At first I saw you as a friend. 【孝平】「でも、今は……」 Kouhei : But now...... 【孝平】「友達としても、一人の女の子としても、大切なんだ」 Kouhei : Not just a friend, not just one of the girls, but something more important. 【陽菜】「孝平くん……」 Haruna : Kouhei-kun...... 最初は友達として。 At first I saw her as a friend. もちろん今でも、大切な友達だと思ってる。 Of course she's still an important friend even now. でもそれとは別の部分で、陽菜の存在が大きくなった。 But her existence occupies a special place in my heart. 陽菜のことが好きだ。 I love Haruna. ずっとそばにいてほしいと思う。 I want to stay beside her, always. 【孝平】「返事、聞かせてくれないか？」 Kouhei : What is your answer? 【陽菜】「う……」 Haruna : Uh...... 【陽菜】「……駄目だよ」 Haruna : ......No. 【孝平】「だ、駄目？」 Kouhei : N-No? 【陽菜】「駄目……」 Haruna : No...... 【陽菜】「だって、私の気持ちを打ち明けたら……」 Haruna : But if I tell you how I feel...... 【陽菜】「この腕、振りほどけなくなる」 Haruna : You won't let me go. 【陽菜】「孝平くんのこと、好きだって認めたら」 Haruna : If I realize that I love you... 【陽菜】「私……」 Haruna : I...... 【陽菜】「振りほどかなきゃ、駄目なのに」 Haruna : If you don't let go off me, then... 【孝平】「陽菜……？」 Kouhei : Haruna......? 俺はふと、かなでさんの言葉を思い出した。 I suddenly recall Kanade-san's words. //flashback// 【かなで】「……ひなちゃん、余計な遠慮しなきゃいいけど」 Kanade : It would be good if she doesn't restrain herself too much. //flashback ends// あの言葉は、何を意味してるんだろう。 What is the meaning behind those words? 俺には、よくわからないけど。 I don't really understand. 【孝平】「……陽菜の気持ちは、今、ここにはないのか？」 Kouhei : Isn't your feeling here right now, Haruna? 【陽菜】「……」 Haruna : ...... 【孝平】「ないなら、俺は黙って引き下がる」 Kouhei : If not, I'll just quietly leave. 【孝平】「でももし、少しでも俺を思ってくれるなら……」 Kouhei : But if you could consider it a little more...... 【孝平】「俺を、陽菜の隣に置いてくれ」 Kouhei : I want to stay beside you. 【孝平】「俺に陽菜を守らせてくれ」 Kouhei : I want to protect you. 【陽菜】「ぅ……」 Haruna : Uh...... 【陽菜】「でも私……孝平くんのこと、忘れちゃったんだよ？」 Haruna : But I'm the one who has forgotten about you. 【陽菜】「今の私は、孝平くんと仲良しだった頃の私じゃないんだよ？」 Haruna : I'm no longer the same person who was your close friend. 【陽菜】「それでもいいの？」 Haruna : Are you still OK with that? 【孝平】「昔の陽菜も今の陽菜も、どっちだって大切だ」 Kouhei : You both are important to me. 【孝平】「俺にとっては、どちらも同じ陽菜だから」 Kouhei : You both are the same Haruna to me. 【陽菜】「……っ」 Haruna : ...... 陽菜は、俺に強くしがみついた。 Haruna clings to me tight. その細い腕で、全身全霊の力を込めて。 She's putting all her strength into those thin arms. 【陽菜】「隣に置いてほしいのは……私の方だよ」 Haruna : I'm the one who wants to stay by you. 【陽菜】「でも……彼女になりたいなんて、望んじゃいけないって思ったから……」 Haruna : But I think it's hopeless to ask for that. //lit., to be your girlfriend// 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei : ...... 【孝平】「えっ、それって」 Kouhei : Eh, you mean... 【孝平】「俺の彼女に、ってこと？」 Kouhei : Being my girlfriend? 俺の胸に顔を埋めたまま、陽菜はゆっくりとうなずいた。 She nods while her head still buried in my chest. 嘘。 No way. マジか？ Are you serious? 胸の奥が一気に熱くなる。 I feel something hot inside me. 【孝平】「望んでくれ」 Kouhei : Please ask for it. 【孝平】「……望んでくれよ、頼むから」 Kouhei : ......Please ask for it. I beg you. 【陽菜】「いいのかな……」 Haruna : Is it OK? 【陽菜】「私、望んでもいいのかな……？」 Haruna : Is it OK for me to ask......? 【孝平】「駄目な理由なんて、どこにもない」 Kouhei : There's no reason not to. 【孝平】「……もう一度言うよ」 Kouhei : ......Let me say it one more time. 俺は陽菜の髪に顔を埋め、耳元で囁いた。 I whisper to her ear. //it also says her face is covered with her hair, but I don't know where to put it in.// 【孝平】「俺の、彼女になってください」 Kouhei : Please become my girlfriend. 【陽菜】「……」 Haruna : ...... 【陽菜】「……はい」 Haruna : ......Yes. とても小さな声だったけど。 She said with a tiny voice. 陽菜は、確かにうなずいた。 I'm certain she nods. 俺の耳に、確かに届いた。 I'm certain that reaches my ear. ……嬉しい。 ......I'm happy. こんなに嬉しいことが、世の中にあるんだ。 My world is filled with this happiness. じんわりと感動が押し寄せてきた。 I'm gradually overwhelmed by deep emotion. 【陽菜】「あの、孝平くん」 Haruna : Umm, Kouhei-kun. 【孝平】「え？」 Kouhei : Eh? 【陽菜】「ちょっとだけ……苦しい、かも」 Haruna : It hurts...... 【孝平】「あっ、悪い」 Kouhei : Ah, sorry. 喜びのあまり、陽菜をきつく抱きしめていた。 I'm so happy I hold her a little too tight. 即座に２メートルほど離れる。 I immediately withdraw myself for about two meters. 【陽菜】「そ、そんなに離れなくても、いいんだけど……」 Haruna : Y-You don't have to go away that far...... 【孝平】「お、おう」 Kouhei : Y-Yeah. 再び近寄ろうとして、止まった。 I'm about to approach her again, but I stop. 【孝平】「やっぱやめとく」 Kouhei : I guess I should stop. 【陽菜】「？」 Haruna : ? 【孝平】「これ以上近づくと、また抱きしめたくなっちゃうし」 Kouhei : If I get nearer than this, I'll feel like holding you again. 【孝平】「……非紳士的な振る舞いに出ないとも限らない」 Kouhei : Then I might do something indecent. //lit., no limit to not doing something indecent// //this refers to what Kanade said// 【陽菜】「えっ」 Haruna : Eh? 【孝平】「というわけで、今日は帰るよ」 Kouhei : So I'm leaving today. 【孝平】「おやすみ」 Kouhei : Good night. 俺は立ち上がり、足早に玄関へと向かった。 I stand up and briskly walk toward the door. 恥ずかしくて全身から火柱が立ちそうだ。 My whole body is being burned by embarrassment right now. こんな真っ赤な顔、これ以上陽菜には見せられない。 I can't bear to show my red face to Haruna any longer. 【陽菜】「ま、待って」 Haruna : W-Wait. 靴を履き、ドアを開けようとすると陽菜が駆け寄ってきた。 Haruna runs up to me just when I put on my shoes and about to leave. //lit., about to open the door// 【陽菜】「あの……」 Haruna : Umm...... 【孝平】「？」 Kouhei : ? 【陽菜】「その……」 Haruna : Well...... 【陽菜】「私を、彼女にしてくれて、ありがとう」 Haruna : Thank you for accepting me as your girlfriend. ぺこり。 (bow SFX) 陽菜は小さく頭を下げた。 She slightly bows to me. 【陽菜】「じゃあ、おやすみなさい」 Haruna : OK then, good night. 【孝平】「……おやすみ」 Kouhei : ......Good night. ばたんっ (door close SFX) 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei : ...... 誰もいない廊下で、俺はぼんやりとドアを見ていた。 I absent-mindedly stare at the door from the empty hallway. 陽菜の声がまだ耳に残る。 Haruna's voice still lingers in my ears. 彼女。 Girlfriend. 彼女……。 Girlfriend...... 陽菜は、俺の彼女。 Haruna is my girlfriend. その事実を、今すぐ大きな声で叫びたい。 I want to shout that fact out right now. 世界中のみんなに教えたい気持ち。 I want to tell that to everyone in this world. 俺は大きな声で叫ぶ代わりに、男子フロアに向かって廊下を走った。 Instead of shouting out, I run toward the boys floor. 一人ウイニング・ランだ。 A winning run for me alone. 今なら日本……いや、世界新記録を出せそうなほど、早く走れるような気がした。 I run like I'm breaking Japan...... no, the world record now. //June 6// 翌日。 The next day. 俺の部屋には、いつものお茶会メンバーが勢揃いしていた。 Every tea party member comes to my room. 【陽菜】「……」 Haruna : ...... 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei : ...... 俺と陽菜は、目と目で合図し合った。 Haruna and I use eye contact for a signal. みんなに報告するにはいい機会だ。 It's the opportunity to announce to everyone. 軽く咳払いをしてから、俺は背筋をピンと伸ばした。 I lightly clear my throat and straighten up my back. 【孝平】「……みんな、ちょっといいか？」 Kouhei : ......Everyone. Could I have your attention? 【瑛里華】「え？」 Erika : Eh? 【白】「？」 Shiro : ? 【司】「あ？」 Tsukasa : Ah? 【かなで】「……」 Kanade : ...... 一斉に視線が集まる。 Everyone looks here all at once. 緊張するじゃないか、おい。 ...Don't make me feel nervous. 【孝平】「じ、実は」 Kouhei : A-Actually. 【孝平】「その、つまり」 Kouhei : Well, I... 【瑛里華】「何？　どうしたの？」 Erika : What? What is it? 【孝平】「いや、ええと……」 Kouhei : Well, umm...... 【瑛里華】「はっきりしゃべんないとわかんないでしょ」 Erika : If you don't speak clearly we won't understand. 副会長のおっしゃる通りだった。 Vice President is right. 俺は深く息を吐いてから、みんなを見渡す。 I take a deep breath and look at everyone. 【孝平】「実は」 Kouhei : Actually... 【孝平】「この度、俺と陽菜が、付き合うことになりまして」 Kouhei : I'm going out with Haruna now. 【孝平】「一応、ご報告まで」 Kouhei : We just want to report for once. 【陽菜】「……ご報告、まで」 Haruna : ......report...... //she murmurs really quietly here// ……。 ...... 【瑛里華】「へえ～、おめでとう」 Erika : Really~ Congratulations. 【白】「お、おめでとうございますっ」 Shiro : Oh, congratulations. 【司】「おめでと」 Tsukasa : Congrats. 【かなで】「おっめでとーっ！」 Kanade : Congratulations~! ぱちぱちぱちぱち。 (clapping hand SFX) 拍手の音が、俺たちを囲んだ。 We are surrounded by applause. 【孝平】「……あれ？」 Kouhei : ......Eh? 【孝平】「なんか、あんまり驚いてなくないか？」 Kouhei : You don't seem surprised. もっと激しいリアクションを予想してた俺。 I expected a more intense reaction. いささか拍子抜けではある。 This is so anticlimactic. 【瑛里華】「まあ、意外性はないわよね」 Erika : I kinda expected that. 【司】「ああ」 Tsukasa : Yeah. 【かなで】「むしろ今更？　って感じぃ～？」 Kanade : Don't you feel you waited for a little too long? //figure the context is something along this line. not sure// 【白】「わたしは、ちょっとだけびっくりしました」 Shiro : I was just a little surprised. 【白】「それで、結納はいつなんですか？」 Shiro : And when will you get engaged? 【孝平】「ゆ、結納っ！？」 Kouhei : E-Engaged!? 【陽菜】「し、白ちゃんっ」 Haruna : S-Shiro-chan... 【白】「あれ……？　違いましたか？」 Shiro : Eh? You won't? 【かなで】「ううん、違くないよしろちゃん」 Kanade : Yes, they will, Shiro-chan. 【かなで】「まあ詳しい日取りは、新聞部の方からお知らせがあると思うけどね」 Kanade : Once the date is set, we'll notify the newspaper club. 【孝平】「そこ、話を大きくしないっ」 Kouhei : Don't make this a big story. 俺は身を乗り出した。 I lean forward by surprise. かなでさんのことだ、マジでやりかねない。 If it's Kanade-san, she'll undoubtedly do it. 「号外」を出させることぐらいは、楽にやってのけるだろう。 Our story will easily appear in the newspaper's extra edition. 【かなで】「だぁーってさ、こんなにおめでたいことなんだよ？」 Kanade : But this is worth celebrating for. 【かなで】「わたしたちだけのネタにするのはもったいないじゃん！」 Kanade : It's too good to be known by only us! 【陽菜】「お、お姉ちゃん」 Haruna : O-Oneechan. 【かなで】「だいたい、この良き日にご馳走がないのはどーゆーわけ？」 Kanade : I mean, why does no one bother to hold a feast on a good day like this? 【かなで】「責任者出てきなさい、責任者ーっ」 Kanade : Who's responsible for this? Show yourself~ 責任者って誰だ。 Yes. Who? 【かなで】「じろり」 Kanade : Glance. //じろり = SFX for glancing, IDK what to replace this// 俺かよ。 ...Me? 【孝平】「ご馳走ったって、急には用意できないですよ」 Kouhei : Though you want a feast, it's too sudden to prepare that. 【孝平】「部屋じゃ料理も作れないし」 Kouhei : And we can't cook in my room either. 【かなで】「そりゃそうだけどさー」 Kanade : Yeah, but~ 【瑛里華】「でも、ホットプレートぐらいならなんとかなるんじゃない？」 Erika : But we can have a hotplate, right? 【瑛里華】「うちのクラスでも、それでお好み焼き作ってた子いたわよ」 Erika : I have a friend in my class who uses that to make okonomiyaki. //Okonomiyaki = a Japanese pancake// 【孝平】「おお、なるほど」 Kouhei : Oh. I see. Then let's- 【孝平】「って、そーじゃなくて」 Kouhei : ...Nooo! 盛大にお祝いしてもらうつもりなんて毛頭ない。 I have no intention for a grand festival. 第一、そんなの恥ずかしすぎる。 It's very embarrassing, most of all. 【かなで】「まあ、今日のところはしょーがないか」 Kanade : I think we can't do anything for today. 【かなで】「いやーしかし、ホントにめでたいねえ～」 Kanade : But anyway, I'm really happy~ //not sure about context// 【瑛里華】「お似合いのカップルよ」 Erika : You're a well-matched couple. 【白】「わたしもそう思います」 Shiro : I think so. 【司】「お好み焼きより、焼き肉の方がいい」 Tsukasa : Yakiniku is better than okonomiyaki. //Yakiniku = Japanese or Korean barbecue// 【孝平】「あのなー」 Kouhei : Geez~ 【かなで】「あはははっ」 Kanade : Ahahaha. 【かなで】「よかったね、ひなちゃん」 Kanade : Good for you, Hina-chan. 【陽菜】「お姉ちゃん……」 Haruna : Onee-chan...... かなでさんは満面のスマイルで、陽菜の腕を組む。 Kanade-san smiles with her whole face, and Haruna folds her arms. 心の底から喜んでくれているのがわかった。 I know they're happy to the bottom of their hearts. ……よかった。 ......Good to see that. 昨日、かなでさんにハッパかけてもらってよかったと思う。 I'm glad that Kanade-san was being pushy yesterday. //ハッパかける = to motivate with rough word// でなきゃ俺は、今頃うじうじと悩んでいただろう。 Without her, I would still be hesitating by now. 自分の気持ちを持て余して、意味もなく苛立っていたかも。 I would still not know what to do and pointlessly get irritated. 本当に、かなでさんには感謝しなければならない。 I must really thank her for this. 【かなで】「さーて、ここで突撃インタビュー！」 Kanade : OK, here come Interview Attack! 【かなで】「悠木陽菜さん、今のお気持ちを聞かせてください！」 Kanade : Haruna Yuuki-san, please tell us about your feeling now! 【陽菜】「えっ！」 Haruna : Eh! かなでさんはポテチの缶をマイクに見立て、陽菜に迫る。 Kanade-san uses the potato chip can as a makeshift microphone and points it at Haruna. 【陽菜】「気持ちって、あの、えっ」 Haruna : My feeling? Eh? 【かなで】「プロポーズの言葉はなんだったんですかぁ～？」 Kanade : What were the proposal words~? 【孝平】「ぷ、プロポーズってっ」 Kouhei : P-Proposal? 【瑛里華】「聞きたい聞きたい！」 Erika : I want to hear! I want to hear! 【白】「わ、わたしもっ」 Shiro : M-Me too. 【司】「俺も」 Tsukasa : Me too. 【陽菜】「あ……あの、でもっ……」 Haruna : W......Well, but...... 【陽菜】「う……」 Haruna : Uh...... 【陽菜】「言えないっ」 Haruna : I can't say it! 【孝平】「はい、時間切れですっ」 Kouhei : OK, time's up. 【孝平】「インタビューはここまでとさせていただきますっ」 Kouhei : The interview ends here. More than this is not permitted. 【かなで】「えーーーーっ」 Kanade : Ehh~ 【瑛里華】「ぶーぶー」 Erika : Boo. Boo. 【孝平】「はいはい終了！」 (missing translation) ブーイングの声を一斉に浴びる俺。 I'm showered by everyone's boos. これからは、しばらくこんなふうに冷やかされる日々が続くのだろう。 After this, we would surely be teased by everyone for a big while. ……。 ...... まあ、陽菜の照れる顔を見られるなら、それもまたよし。 Well, if I can see Haruna's bashful face then it's OK. //June 11// 放課後。 After school. 俺は生徒会の任務を遂行するため、中庭に訪れていた。 I have to come to the courtyard for student council's work. その任務とは、美化委員会の活動視察だ。 We come to inspect the beautification committee today. 【陽菜】「雑草を抜いたら、このゴミ袋に入れてくださいね」 Haruna : Please put the weed in this bag. 【美化委員たち】「はーい」 Beautification committee members : Yes~ 【伊織】「はーい♪」 Iori : Yes~ 【孝平】「……会長」 Kouhei : ......President. 【伊織】「ん？　なんだい？」 Iori : What? 俺はにやにやと美化委員たちを見守る会長に、声をかけた。 I call out to President, who is watching them with a grin. 【孝平】「俺たち、なんでここにいるんでしょう」 Kouhei : What exactly are we doing here? 【伊織】「なんでって、仕事に決まってるだろ？」 Iori : Work, of course. 【伊織】「各委員会の活動を視察するのも、生徒会の立派な任務だ」 Iori : Inspecting every committee is student council's legitimate work. 【孝平】「そのわりには、美化委員会ばかり視察してるような気もしますけど」 Kouhei : But we've only been looking at the beautification committee. //そのわりには = despite that// 【伊織】「気のせいだ」 Iori : Just your imagination. 【孝平】「はあ」 Kouhei : Haa. だったらしかたない。 If he said that then I can't do anything. まあ、素直についてきてしまう俺もどうかと思うが。 I wonder why I obediently follow him in the first place. 【女子生徒Ａ】「悠木先輩、ゴミ拾い終わりました～」 Female student A : Yuuki-senpai. We finish picking up the garbage~ 【陽菜】「はい、ご苦労様でした」 Haruna : Thank you very much for your work. 【陽菜】「みんなも、キリのいいところで終わらせてね」 Haruna : We can leave off here for today, everyone. 【美化委員たち】「はーい」 Beautification committee members : Yes~ 【伊織】「はーい♪」 Iori : Yes~ 【伊織】「いやぁ、いいねえ。実にいい」 Iori : Ah, this is good. Truly good. 【伊織】「神がかったユニフォームだと思わないか？」 Iori : Those outfits are a present from God, don't you think? 会長が自画自賛を始めた。 President starts to praise himself. 確かに、否定はできないところがあるけれども。 But I surely can't argue with that. 【孝平】「このユニフォームのおかげで、美化委員の数も増えましたしね」 Kouhei : Thanks to those outfits, the number of their members has increased. 【伊織】「だろう？」 Iori : Right? 【伊織】「でも、まだまだ足りないよ」 Iori : But that's not enough yet. 【伊織】「最終的には、委員数３００人を目指してるからね」 Iori : My final goal is to have 300 members. 【孝平】「はい？」 Kouhei : Yes? 【伊織】「あ、もちろん女子限定だよ？」 Iori : Ah, only girls can join, right? そんなに集まったら、間違いなく他の委員会が消滅する。 To gather as many as that would surely spell other committees' doom. 東儀先輩が予算繰りで頭を痛める図が、ふと目に浮かんだ。 I can picture Tougi-senpai having a headache raising budget. 【伊織】「さてと」 Iori : Well. 【伊織】「支倉君、今日はこのまま直帰していいよ」 Iori : Hasekura-kun, you can go home for today. 【孝平】「え？　いいんですか？」 Kouhei : Eh? Is that OK? 【伊織】「ノープロブレム」 Iori : No problem. //he said in English// 【伊織】「でもその代わり、ちゃんと悠木妹を寮まで送り届けるんだよ？」 Iori : But to make up for that, you have to properly escort Yuuki-imouto back to the dorm. 【伊織】「でないと、よからぬ輩にガブッ！　ってされるかもしれないからね」 Iori : Because some bad people might approach her. 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei : ...... 【伊織】「あはははは！　冗談だよ冗談！」 Iori : Ahahahaha! Just kidding, just kidding! 【伊織】「じゃあね～っ」 Iori : Bye bye! ひらひらと手を振りながら、会長は本敷地へと去っていく。 He waves at me and returns to the main ground. あの人の冗談は、たまに笑えないから困る。 Sometimes I can't laugh at that person's joke. ていうか、なんで陽菜を名指しにするんだ。 But why did he mention Haruna? 俺と陽菜のことを知っているのか？ Does he know about us? ……。 ...... まあ、バレバレか。 Did he found out? //cut// 美化委員の活動が終わり、数十分後。 It's some ten minutes after their activity ends. 昇降口から陽菜が出てきた。 Haruna comes out from the entrance. 【陽菜】「孝平くんっ」 Haruna : Kouhei-kun. 【孝平】「おう」 Kouhei : Hi. 【陽菜】「ごめんね、遅くなっちゃって」 Haruna : Sorry to make you wait. 【孝平】「大丈夫だよ」 Kouhei : Don't worry about it. 【孝平】「じゃあ帰るか」 Kouhei : Shall we go? 【陽菜】「うん」 Haruna : Yeah. 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei : ...... 俺はじっと、陽菜を見つめる。 I stare at Haruna. 【陽菜】「？　どうしたの？」 Haruna : ? What's wrong? 【孝平】「いや」 Kouhei : Nothing. 【孝平】「あのユニフォーム着たままでもよかったのに、と思って」 Kouhei : I just thought it would be good too if you were still in that outfit. 【陽菜】「……っ」 Haruna : ...... 【陽菜】「も、もう、知らない」 Haruna : Geez, I don't care anymore. 真っ赤になった。 Her face is all deep red. //cut to tree-lined path// 夕暮れに染まる並木道を、二人で歩く。 We walk together along the tree-lined path under the evening twilight. //lit., street dyed by evening twilight// 陽菜と一緒に帰るのは、これで二回目だ。 This is the second time I go back with Haruna. 一回目は美化委員のポスター貼りを手伝った時。 The first time was when I helped her with the posters. あの時は、まさか陽菜と付き合うことになるなんて思わなかった。 I never thought that we would be going out at that time. 実は今でも、ちょっと信じられない。 Actually, I still can't believe it now. 付き合ってるっていっても、俺たちは相変わらずだ。 Though we're going out, we're still the same. 毎日机を並べて、一緒にランチして、夜はたまにお茶会を開く。 We still sit next to each other, have lunch together, and join the tea party together everyday. 以前と変わらない毎日が続いている。 It continues like nothing has changed from before. だけど。 But... まったく何も変わらないということはなくて。 I can't say that nothing has changed at all. 例えばこうやって、二人で歩いている時。 For example, it's just the two of us walking now. //lit., there are time that only two of us are walking// 【陽菜】「……」 Haruna : ...... 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei : ...... ふと、手が触れる。 Our hands accidentally touched. 小指と小指がぶつかる距離。 Our pinky fingers bumped. //lit., in a range that could bump// 確実に、以前よりも二人は近づいてる。 We're certainly closer than before. ほんの少しの距離ではあるけれども。 But there's still a little space between us. ……。 ...... 手を繋ぎたい。 I want to hold her hand. でも、うまくタイミングを図れない。 But I can't find a good timing. あと数センチ手を伸ばせばいいだけなのに。 It would be good if I could reach out just a few centimeters away. //I'm thinking about changing cms to inches, 'cause it sounds better// 陽菜を好きになって、自分が案外意気地なしだったということを知った。 I love her, but I know I don't have much self-confidence. 【孝平】「……美化委員の活動、どうだ？」 Kouhei : ......How about the committee activity? 【孝平】「さっき見たら、けっこう人数増えてたみたいだけど」 Kouhei : From what I saw, there are many new members, right? 【陽菜】「あ、うん」 Haruna : Ah, yeah. 【陽菜】「あのユニフォームがすごく好評で、入会希望者が殺到したんだよ」 Haruna : The outfit was so popular that many applicants flooded in. 【陽菜】「それに千堂先輩もよく見に来てくれるから、みんな喜んでるみたい」 Haruna : Besides, Sendou-senpai came to watch us, so everyone was happy. 【孝平】「へえ……」 Kouhei : Eh...... さすが、美化委員フィーバーの立役者。 As expected from the one responsible for beautification committee fever. なんにせよ、陽菜も喜んでくれているようでよかった。 Anyhow, if Haruna's happy too then that's good. 【陽菜】「……あのね」 Haruna : ......Umm. 【孝平】「ん？」 Kouhei : Mmm? 【陽菜】「千堂先輩だけじゃなくて、孝平くんもだよ」 Haruna : Not just Sendou-senpai but you too, Kouhei-kun. 【孝平】「何が？」 Kouhei : What? 【陽菜】「特に、４年生の女子たちに人気あるの知ってた？」 Haruna : Do you know you're popular among the fourth year. 【孝平】「……へ？」 Kouhei : ......Eh? 思わず鞄を落としそうになる。 I unconsciously drop my bag. 【孝平】「俺……ですか？」 Kouhei : ......Me? 【陽菜】「うん」 Haruna : Yeah. 【陽菜】「よく聞かれるよ、孝平くんのこと」 Haruna : They asked mostly about you. 【陽菜】「誕生日とか血液型とか、好きな食べ物とかいろいろ」 Haruna : They asked about your birthday, blood type, food you like and things like that. 【孝平】「聞かれて、答えるのか？」 Kouhei : Did you tell them? 【陽菜】「うん、一応ね。隠すのもヘンかなと思って」 Haruna : Yeah, for the time being. It would be weird if I hid it from them. 【孝平】「そうか」 Kouhei : I see. 【陽菜】「あ、ごめんね？　勝手に教えちゃって」 Haruna : Ah, sorry. I just decided to tell them by myself. 【孝平】「いやいや、それはいいんだけど」 Kouhei : No, no. I'm not angry. //lit., that's OK// 【孝平】「俺の誕生日とか血液型とか、陽菜は知ってたんだなーと思ってさ」 Kouhei : I just thought that you knew my birthday and blood type too. 【孝平】「ちょっと嬉しかっただけ」 Kouhei : I was just a little happy. 【陽菜】「あ……」 Haruna : ...... ちらり、と陽菜を見る。 I glance at Haruna. うつむいてしまったので表情はよく見えない。 She looks down so I can't see her face clearly. でもきっと、恥ずかしがってるんだろうなと思う。 But I think she must be embarrassed now. 【陽菜】「あ、あのね、違うの」 Haruna : Ah, um, no. 【陽菜】「別に、探偵とか雇ったわけじゃないからっ」 Haruna : I didn't hire a detective or something. 【孝平】「そこまで言ってないけど」 Kouhei : Don't take it that far. 【陽菜】「一緒にランチしてるから、孝平くんの好物はわかってるし」 Haruna : I know what you like from your lunches. 【陽菜】「誕生日や血液型は、お茶会の時に聞いたりして」 Haruna : And I asked your birthday and bloodtype during the tea party. 【孝平】「俺に？」 Kouhei : Asked me? 【陽菜】「そう」 Haruna : Yes. 【孝平】「俺、そんなこと聞かれたっけ？」 Kouhei : Did you asked me that? 【陽菜】「聞いたよ」 Haruna : Yes, I did. 【陽菜】「ほら、前にみんなで『深海魚占い』したことあったでしょ？」 Haruna : We did the "Deep-sea Fish Fortune-telling" with everyone some time ago, right? 【孝平】「ああ」 Kouhei : Yeah. かなでさんが友達から借りたとかいう、占いの本だ。 Kanade-san borrowed an old book from her friend. 「あなたはどの深海魚タイプ？」とかいうやつ。 It said, "What kind of deep-sea fish you are?" 【孝平】「確か、俺はシーラカンスタイプだったな」 Kouhei : If I remember correctly, I'm a coelacanth. 【孝平】「陽菜は？」 Kouhei : What about you, Haruna? 【陽菜】「私はコンニャクイワシ」 Haruna : I'm a jelly sardine. 【孝平】「なんだそれ」 Kouhei : What is that? 【陽菜】「わかんない」 Haruna : I don't really know. 【陽菜】「いいなあ。シーラカンス」 Haruna : It must be good being a coelacanth. とても残念そうに陽菜は言う。 She looks really disappointed. 交換できるものならしてやりたいが、こればかりはどうにもならない。 I want to switch place with her if I can, but I don't know how. 【孝平】「いいじゃん、イワシ」 Kouhei : Aren't sardines good? 【孝平】「うまいし、高級魚だぜ？」 Kouhei : It's delicious, and expensive too. //lit., high-class// 【陽菜】「コンニャクイワシも？」 Haruna : Jelly sardines too? 【孝平】「うーん」 Kouhei : Of course. 少なくとも、魚屋で見た記憶はなかった。 ...But I haven't been to a fish market before. //lit., I don't have the least memory of seeing a fish market/// 【陽菜】「とにかく、その時に孝平くんの誕生日と血液型を知ったの」 Haruna : Anyway, I learned about your birthday and blood type then. 【陽菜】「こっそり調べたわけじゃないからね」 Haruna : I wasn't secretly looking for it or anything. 【孝平】「なるほどな」 Kouhei : I see. 【孝平】「……で、陽菜はずっと、俺の誕生日と血液型を覚えていてくれたわけだ」 Kouhei : So you keep on remembering them until now. 【陽菜】「う……」 Haruna : Uh...... 【陽菜】「まあ、そういうことに、なるかな」 Haruna : Yeah, sorta like that. 【孝平】「ほう」 Kouhei : Hoo... なんだか無性に嬉しかった。 I'm happy somewhow. きっと、どうでもいいヤツの誕生日なんて普通は覚えない。 If I'm someone she doesn't care about she would surely not bother to remember my birthday. //どうでもいい = anything is fine// 陽菜にとって俺は、誕生日を覚えてもいい部類には入ってたってことだ。 To Haruna, I'm categorized as someone whose birthday is worth remembered. 【孝平】「じゃあ、ついでにもう一個聞いていいか？」 Kouhei : Well, could I ask you one more thing, Haruna? 【陽菜】「何？」 Haruna : What is it? 【孝平】「陽菜は、えーっと」 Kouhei : You... Um... 【孝平】「俺のこと、いつから好きでいてくれたんだ？」 Kouhei : Since when did you start to like me? 【陽菜】「……！」 Haruna : ......! 陽菜の足が、止まる。 Her feet stop. 俺も止まった。 Mine too. 【陽菜】「えっと……」 Haruna : Umm...... 【陽菜】「そういうのって、心の中に大事にしまっておくことだと思うな」 Haruna : I think I'll keep important matter like that in my mind. 【孝平】「大事なものを見たくなるのが人情ってもんだろ？」 Kouhei : It's just natural that I want to see your important matter. 【陽菜】「う……」 Haruna : Uh...... 【陽菜】「だから、その」 Haruna : But, well... 【陽菜】「……やっぱり、言わない」 Haruna : ......I won't tell you. 【孝平】「いいだろ、ちょっとぐらい」 Kouhei : Please. It's not a big deal. //need TLC// 【陽菜】「ちょっととかそういうことじゃないの」 Haruna : Yes, it is. //^// 【孝平】「ふーん」 Kouhei : Hmph. 【孝平】「じゃあ、いつか教えてくれ」 Kouhei : Well, please tell me some day. 【陽菜】「……うん」 Haruna : ......Yeah. 【陽菜】「いつか、言う」 Haruna : Someday, I'll tell you. 【孝平】「約束だぞ」 Kouhei : Promise. 【陽菜】「わかった」 Haruna : OK. そう言って、陽菜は小指を差し出した。 Haruna sticks her pinky finger out. 【陽菜】「指切りする？」 Haruna : Pinky promise? 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei : ...... 【孝平】「いや、いいよ」 Kouhei : Ah, OK. 俺は小指を差し出す代わりに、その小さな手を握り締めた。 Instead of reaching out my pinky, I grasp her small hand tightly. 【陽菜】「あ……」 Haruna : Ah...... 【孝平】「指切りより、こっちの方がいい」 Kouhei : This is better than pinky promise. そのまま歩き出す。 I continue walking like that. 一瞬遅れて、陽菜もついて来た。 After an instant of surprise, she follows me. 通りすがりの同級生たちがチラチラとこっちを見るけど、構うものか。 Some of our classmates along the way are watching us, but I shouldn't care. 俺は、陽菜と付き合っている。 I'm going out with Haruna. 堂々とすればいいのだ。 I shouldn't hesitate anymore. ……。 ...... この並木道が、ずっと続けばいいのに。 It would be good if this road continued forever. 握り締める手に、力を込めた。 I put all my strength in my hand. //this sounds like her hand will break...// //cut to dorm// 寮に着いてしまった。 Sadly, we reach the dorm. ……手、放さなきゃ。 ......I must let go of her hand. そう思うのだが、なんとなく放しがたい。 But somehow it's hard to do that. 陽菜も手を放さないまま、寮の玄関を見上げていた。 Still taking hold of my hand, Haruna looks up at the entrance. 【陽菜】「あ」 Haruna : Ah. 【孝平】「ん？」 Kouhei : Mmm? 【陽菜】「紅瀬さんだ」 Haruna : It's Kuze-san. ふと上を見ると、談話室の窓際にいる紅瀬さんと目が合う。 My eyes meet Kuze-san's, who is at the window in the lounge. 【桐葉】「……」 Kiriha : ...... 俺と陽菜は、同時に手を放した。 We simultaneously release our hands. 見られてしまっただろうか。 Did she see us? 見られたっていいのだが、やはり恥ずかしい。 It's OK if she did, but it's still embarrassing. が、紅瀬さんは大して興味もなさそうに、そっぽを向いた。 She doesn't seem very interested and turns the other way. 【陽菜】「あの……孝平くん」 Haruna : Umm...... Kouhei-kun. 【陽菜】「今日は一緒に帰ってくれてありがとう」 Haruna : Thank you for coming back with me today. 【陽菜】「すごく、嬉しかった」 Haruna : I'm very happy. 【孝平】「俺も嬉しかったよ」 Kouhei : Me too. 【孝平】「ホントは、毎日一緒に帰れるといいんだけど」 Kouhei : It would be nice if we could do this everyday. なかなかそういうわけにもいかない。 But we can't 俺には生徒会があるし、陽菜には美化委員がある。 I'm in student council, and she's in beautification committee. 活動拠点が離れてるし、仕事が終わる時間もバラバラだ。 Our headquarters are apart, and the time we finish our work is varied. 【陽菜】「ううん、そんな贅沢言わないよ」 Haruna : Don't ask for that kind of luxury. 【陽菜】「私は毎日、隣の席で授業受けられるだけで幸せ」 Haruna : Just sitting beside you everyday during class makes me happy. 【陽菜】「一緒にランチできるのも幸せだし、一緒に紅茶飲むだけでも幸せ」 Haruna : Just having lunch together, and just drinking tea together make me happy. 【陽菜】「これ以上の幸せを望んだら、神様に怒られちゃう」 Haruna : If I become more happy than this, the god will get angry at me. なんとまあ謙虚な。 How modest. そりゃ俺だって、十分幸せだけど。 I'm already happy enough too but... 【孝平】「もっと大きな幸せ望んでも、神様は怒らないと思うぞ？」 Kouhei : I don't think he will if you are more happy. 【孝平】「例えば、宝くじの２等を当ててくれとか」 Kouhei : For example, winning a second-class lottery. 【陽菜】「ふふっ」 Haruna : Ehehe. 【陽菜】「確かに、お金はないと困るよね」 Haruna : Surely you'll be troubled if you don't have money. 【孝平】「あるに越したことはない」 Kouhei : It never hurts to have more. 【陽菜】「……でも、私はそんなにたくさんはいらないかな」 Haruna : ......But I don't need that much. 【陽菜】「働いた分のお金があって、毎日暮らしていければそれでいい」 Haruna : Living day by day with just money from work is fine with me. 【孝平】「欲がないヤツだなあ」 Kouhei : What an unambitious person. 【陽菜】「そうかな？」 Haruna : Is that so? 【陽菜】「私は、こうして毎日元気にしていられるだけで十分」 Haruna : Just being well like this everyday is enough for me. 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei : ...... //flashback// 【かなで】「ひなちゃん、子供の頃からあんまり身体が強くなくてね」 Kanade : Hina-chan was sick once when she was little. 【かなで】「病気のせいで、しばらく普通の日常生活を送れなかったの」 Kanade : Because of the illness, she couldn't live a normal life for a time. //flashback ends// ……そうだ。 ......That's right. 生まれた時から健康体だった俺には、きっとわからない。 I have been healthy since I was born. I would never understand. 普通に生きるということが、どれだけすごいことかなんて。 How great it would be to her to live normally. 「欲がないヤツ」なんて言っちゃって、少し後悔。 I regret a little for calling her unambitious. 【陽菜】「……私、こんなに幸せでいいのかな？」 Haruna : ......Should I really be this happy? 【陽菜】「こんなに毎日楽しくていいのかな、って思う時があるの」 Haruna : There are times when I doubt that I should be having fun like this. 【孝平】「楽しくて悪いことなんて、ないだろ」 Kouhei : It's not wrong to have fun. 【孝平】「そりゃさすがに謙虚過ぎだ」 Kouhei : You're too humble as ever. そう言うと、陽菜は曖昧に笑ってみせた。 Haruna gives me a vague smile. 幸せになることに、抵抗があるのか。 Does she have something against being happy? 幸せになっちゃいけない理由なんてないだろうに。 There is no reason to not be happy, right? ちゃーちゃーちゃちゃちゃー♪ (ringtone melody) 陽菜の携帯だ。 It's Haruna's cellphone. 【陽菜】「あ、お姉ちゃんだ。ちょっとごめんね」 Haruna : Ah, it's onee-chan. A moment please. 【孝平】「うん」 Kouhei : Yeah. 【陽菜】「もしもし？」 Haruna : Hello? 【陽菜】「……うん、今帰ってきたところ」 Haruna : Yeah, I'm heading back now. 【陽菜】「わかった。大浴場に集合ね」 Harun : OK, I'll meet you at the bath. 【陽菜】「孝平くん？　いるよ？」 Haruna : Kouhei-kun? He's here. 【陽菜】「うん、ちょっと待ってね」 Haruna : Yeah, wait a second. 【陽菜】「孝平くん、お姉ちゃんが代わってだって」 Haruna : Kouhei-kun, onee-chan wants to talk to you. 【孝平】「俺？」 Kouhei : Me? 携帯を受け取る。 I take her phone. 【孝平】「もしもし」 Kouhei : Hello. 【かなで】「あー、もしもし？」 Kanade : Ah, hello? 【かなで】「こちら、かなで隊長だ」 Kanade : This is Captain Kanade. 【孝平】「はい」 Kouhei : Yes. 【かなで】「もしや今、大浴場と聞いて、よからぬ想像をしたのではあるまいな？」 Kanade : When you heard the word "bath" just now, it would be good to not have any weird imagination. 【孝平】「隊長、了解ですっ」 Kouhei : Roger that, Captain. 【孝平】「ではまた」 Kouhei : See ya. 【かなで】「あっ、ちょっと！」 Kanade : Ah, wait! ぴっ Pi. //end call SFX// 【陽菜】「え？　もういいの？」 Haruna : Eh? Finished already? 【孝平】「ああ」 Kouhei : Yeah. 陽菜に携帯を返す。 I return her the phone. 【陽菜】「お姉ちゃん、なんだったの？」 Haruna : What did she say? 【孝平】「新作ギャグを披露したかったんじゃないか」 Kouhei : She just wanted to play her new gag on me. 【陽菜】「？」 Harunaa : ? 【孝平】「中に入るか、そろそろ」 Kouhei : Let's get inside now. 【陽菜】「あ、うん」 Haruna : Ah, yeah. 俺は玄関へと歩き出した。 I walk through the front door. 一緒に帰ってきたなんて言ったら、また冷やかされそうだ。 If I say anything about coming back together with her, I'll be made fun of again. やっぱり内緒にしておこう。 Clearly I better keep this a secret. //June 20// その日の放課後、俺はパソコンの前で悩んでいた。 After school, I become worried in front of the computer. かなで寮長歓送パーティー計画。 Dorm supervisor Kanade farewell party plan. あれから陽菜と二人で企画を練っているのだが、なかなかまとまらない。 Haruna and I have been working over it, but we're nowhere near the conclusion. やりたいことがたくさんありすぎるのだ。 There are so many things we want to do. そろそろ絞り込まないとまずい時期なのだが。 But if we don't narrow them down soon we won't have time. 眉間に皺を寄せていると、白ちゃんがやってきた。 Shiro-chan comes in just when I frown. 【白】「どうしたんですか？」 Shiro : What's the matter? 【孝平】「うーん、ちょっと行き詰まってて」 Kouhei : Whew. I'm at the end of my rope. 【白】「そういう時は、甘いものを食べるといいですよ」 Shiro : Desserts are good for you in a time like this. 【白】「左門堂の抹茶ケーキです。よろしければ召し上がってください」 Shiro : If you don't mind, please have this Samondou's green tea cake. 【孝平】「お、ありがとう」 Kouhei : Oh, thank you. 番茶と一緒に、緑色の愛らしいケーキが出てきた。 She serves me a lovely green cake with coarse tea. お茶会メンバーの中でも評判の高い、左門堂のケーキ。 Samondou's cake is very popular among us tea party members. 【孝平】「そういえばさ、左門堂ってケーキの注文受け付けてるかな」 Kouhei : Come to think of it, could we order cakes from Samondou? 【孝平】「ホールタイプの、大きいやつ」 Kouhei : Whole cakes, the big ones. 【白】「はい、受け付けてますよ」 Shiro : Yes, we could. 白ちゃんは、よくぞ聞いてくれましたというような口調で答える。 Shiro-chan sounds like she's glad I asked. 【白】「三日前に予約すれば、好みのホールケーキを作ってくれます」 Shiro : If you place the order three days in advance, you can get the whole cake of your choice. 【孝平】「へえ。詳しいな」 Kouhei : Mmm? You're really well-informed. 【白】「その、実は……」 Shiro : Ah, actually. 【白】「わたし、いつか一人でワンホール食べるのが夢なんです」 Shiro : I dream of having a whole cake all by myself someday. 【孝平】「なるほど」 Kouhei : I see. すでにリサーチ済みだったというわけか。 That means she already did some research. 【白】「ケーキを頼むご予定があるんですか？」 Shiro : Do you plan to order some cakes? 【孝平】「うん」 Kouhei : Yeah. 【孝平】「ほら、寮長の任期が９月いっぱいで終わるだろ？」 Kouhei : The dorm supervisor's term will expire by the end of September, right? 【白】「はい」 Shiro : Yes. 【孝平】「パーティーでも開いて、かなでさんを労おうかな、と」 Kouhei : I'm thinking of setting up a thank you party for Kanade-san ...or something. 【白】「あ、そこでケーキを出すんですね？」 Shiro : Ah, that's why you need cakes. //lit., serve cakes// 【孝平】「喜んでくれるかな」 Kouhei : Is she gonna be happy? 【白】「もちろんですっ」 Shiro : Of course. 【白】「わたしだったら、嬉しすぎて抱きついちゃいますっ」 Shiro : If it were me, I'd be so happy I could hug you. 【孝平】「……俺に？」 Kouhei : ......Me? 【白】「はいっ」 Shiro : Yes. 【征一郎】「……」 Seichirou : ...... 東儀先輩の視線が痛い。 Tougi-sanpai gives me a very sharp glance. 【伊織】「へえ～、ケーキかぁ」 Iori : Eh~, cakes?" 【伊織】「いいなぁ、俺も食べたいなぁ～」 Iori : That must be good. I want to eat too~ いつの間にか、背後に会長が立っていた。 President is already standing behind me before I know it. 頼むから気配を消して近づかないでほしい。 I wish he stops deleting his presence and approaching me like that. 【伊織】「いや～しかし、悠木姉は幸せ者だね」 Iori : Ahh~ But Yuuki-ane is a really lucky person. 【伊織】「かわいい後輩たちに送り出してもらえるなんてさっ」 Iori : Being sent off by her kouhais like that. 【瑛里華】「兄さん、羨ましがらないの」 Erika : Nii-san, don't be jealous. 【伊織】「いや、別に？」 Iori : No, not really. ……あ。 ......Ah. ９月で任期が終わるのは、かなでさんだけではないのだ。 It's not just Kanade-san whose term will expire in September. 会長と東儀先輩も、同じように生徒会役員を退任する。 President and Tougi-senpai will retire from student council too. 決して忘れてたわけではないのだが、改めて気づかされた思いだ。 It doesn't mean that I forgot about it, but that reminds me. このままずっと、同じメンバーで生徒会が続いていきそうな気がしていた。 I was subconsciously thinking that our members would stay the same until the end. そんなわけないのに。 But that's not the case. 【瑛里華】「どうせ兄さんと征一郎さんは、女子たちに盛大な歓送会してもらうでしょ？」 Erika : The girls will send nii-san and Seichirou-san off with a grand farewell party after all, right? 【伊織】「それはそれ、これはこれだよ」 Iori : Don't treat everything in the same way. //lit., that is that, this is this; better translation?// 【伊織】「なあ、せーちゃん？」 Iori : Right, Sei-chan? 【征一郎】「その呼び方はやめろ」 Seichirou : Stop calling me by that name. 【征一郎】「支倉」 Seichirou : Hasekura. 【孝平】「はい？」 Kouhei : Yes? 【征一郎】「そのパーティーは、いつ開催するつもりだ？」 Seichirou : When do you plan to hold that party? 【孝平】「一応、９月末を予定してますけど」 Kouhei : For now, I plan it at the end of September. 【征一郎】「そうか」 Seichirou : I see. 【伊織】「悠木姉には、なんだかんだで世話になってるからねえ」 Iori : Yuuki-ane really takes care of us in many ways. 【伊織】「なんだっけあれ、オークション？」 Iori : What was she did again? An auction? 【征一郎】「ああ」 Seichirou : Yeah. 【伊織】「なかなか合理的な手段だったよね」 Iori : Her method is quite reasonable. //?// 【征一郎】「まあ……功罪両面あるがな」 Seichirou : Well...... it's both good and bad. //?// 【征一郎】「彼女には、いろいろと世話になったことは確かだ」 Seichirou : We surely owe her for a lot of things. 【伊織】「うんうん」 Iori : Yeah, yeah. 【伊織】「彼女は歴史に残る名寮長だったよ」 Iori : Her name will remain in the dorm supervisors' hall of fame. //lit., history// 【伊織】「ここは盛大に送り出してやらないと」 Iori : We must send her off with a grand party. 【征一郎】「やれやれ」 Seichirou : Give me a break. 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei : ...... あれ？ Eh? なんか、勝手に話が進んでるような気が。 This feeling like he's saying what he pleases... //?// 【孝平】「会長」 Kouhei : President. 【伊織】「ん？」 Iori : Mmm? 【孝平】「まさか、飛び入り参加するつもりじゃないですよね」 Kouhei : There's no way you're making this party open to public, right? //lit., everyone can participate// 【伊織】「おいおい、飛び入り参加だって？」 Iori : Hey, hey, a party open to public? 【伊織】「俺がそんなチンケな真似するわけないじゃないか」 Iori : It's uncool for me to imitate something like that. 【孝平】「はは、ですよね」 Kouhei : Ha, ha, that's right. 【伊織】「もっと派手に、堂々とやる！」 Iori : It'll be more flashy and impressive! 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei : ...... クラクラした。 I feel dizzy. 俺としたことが、不覚だった。 How naive of me to misunderstand him. //俺としたことが = a phrase for self-criticize// パーティーと聞いたら、この人が黙っているはずがないじゃないか。 If this person hears about party, he certainly won't stay silent. 【伊織】「う～ん、場所はどこがいいかな」 Iori : Hmm... I wonder which place we should use. 【伊織】「２０００人ぐらいは集まるだろうから……」 Iori : Because about 2,000 people will come...... 【孝平】「ちょっと待ってください」 Kouhei : Please wait. 【孝平】「それ、全校生徒数よりも多いじゃないですか！」 Kouhei : Do we have that many students in our school? //lit., Isn't that more than the number of all students!?// 【伊織】「何か問題でも？」 Iori : Is there a problem? 【孝平】「問題ありまくりですよ……」 Kouhei : Of course there is...... //ありまくり = emphasized word of ある// いったい、この人は何をするつもりなんだ。 What the heck is this person planning to do? 夏のロックフェスでも開催するつもりか？ He isn't holding something like a summer rock festival, right? 【孝平】「なあ、副会長」 Kouhei : Hey, Vice President. 【瑛里華】「何？」 Erika : What is it? 【孝平】「俺、もっとこじんまりとしたパーティーを想像してたんだけど」 Kouhei : I just want it to be a small party... 【瑛里華】「諦めなさい」 Erika : Give it up. 一蹴された。 Rejected. どうしよう。 What do I do? ものすごく不安になってきた。 I feel terribly uneasy. 【伊織】「はは、大丈夫だよ。そんなに心配しなくても」 Iori : Haha, it's OK. You don't have to worry like that. 【伊織】「俺たちはあくまでも裏方の脇役だからさ」 Iori : We'll just play a supporting role from behind the scene till the end. 【孝平】「脇役……」 Kouhei : Supporting role...... 【伊織】「そう」 Iori : Yes. 【伊織】「発起人である君たちの意思を、ねじまげるようなことはしないさ」 Iori : We won't distort the intention of you originators. 【征一郎】「当たり前だ」 Seichirou : Of course. 【征一郎】「だいたい、２０００人も呼んだら赤字どころの話では済まない」 Seichirou : But calling 2,000 people is out of the question, or we'll go bankrupt. 【伊織】「ええ～っ、そうなの～？」 Iori : Eh~? Is that so~? 【征一郎】「あ　た　り　ま　え　だ」 Seichirou : OF COURSE. //any idea on how else to make this line different from his previous line?// 俺は、ほっと胸を撫で下ろした。 I stroke down my chest with relief. 東儀先輩がそう言ってくれるなら安心だろう。 If Tougi-senpai said so then I'm not worried. 俺じゃどうやっても、会長の暴走を止めることなんかできない。 Because I don't know how to stop President when he goes wild. 【瑛里華】「……え？　タワー型？」 Erika : ......Eh? Tower model? 【白】「はい。こう、三段重ねになってる、ウェディングケーキみたいな」 Shiro : Yes. It comes in three layers, similar to a wedding cake. //"pile up" sounds messy// 【瑛里華】「あぁ、いいんじゃない？」 Erika : Isn't that good? 【白】「では、さっそく左門堂さんに問い合わせを……」 Shiro : Then I'll ask Samondou-san right away...... ……。 ...... 今のは、聞かなかったことにしよう。 I'll pretend I didn't hear that for now. //cut to Kouhei's room// 【陽菜】「に、にせんにん！？」 Haruna : T-Two thousand people!? 【孝平】「いや、それはさすがに却下されたから」 Kouhei : Ah, that has already been rejected, of course. その夜。 That night. 陽菜と電話で話していた。 I talk with Haruna on the phone. 今では寝る前の習慣となりつつある。 It has become a routine before I sleep now. 【陽菜】「はぁ、びっくりした」 Haruna : Haa, I was surprised. 【陽菜】「２０００人っていったら、芸能人の結婚式よりすごいよね」 Haruna : If it's 2,000 people, it's even greater than an actor's wedding. 【孝平】「ああ。テレビ中継されてもおかしくない」 Kouhei : Yeah. It won't be surprising if it get broadcast on TV. 【陽菜】「千堂先輩なら、それぐらいはしちゃいそうだけど」 Haruna : If it's Sendou-senpai, he'll do something like that. 【孝平】「だから弱ってるんだよ」 Kouhei : That's why I'm troubled. 俺は、ごろりとベッドに寝転がった。 I fall onto my bed. かなでさんの歓送会は、予想外の展開を迎えそうだ。 Kanade-san's farewell party just took an unexpected turn. //lit., meet an unexpected development// 力を貸してくれるのはありがたいが、まったく先が読めない。 I'm thankful they offered to help, but I don't know how it will turn out. //lit., can't read the future// 【陽菜】「でも、９月は文化祭もあるでしょ？」 Haruna : But we have culture festival in September, right? 【陽菜】「生徒会の人は、そっちで忙しいんじゃないかな」 Haruna : I wonder if the student council will be busy then. 【孝平】「まあな」 Kouhei : Could be. 生徒会は、今の時期から文化祭関連の仕事でじわじわと忙しい。 From now onwards, we'll be busy with culture festival work bit by bit. みんながみんな、他のイベントに携わったら大変なことになる。 If every one of us engages in other event it would be trouble. 【孝平】「まあ、基本は俺たちの企画で進めるみたいだからさ」 Kouhei : Well, for the basis, looks like we're progressing with our plan. 【孝平】「そんなにとんでもないことにはならないと思う」 Kouhei : I think there won't be any accident. 【孝平】「……たぶん」 Kouhei : ......Probably. 【陽菜】「ふふふ。大丈夫だよ」 Haruna : Ehe, it'll be fine. 【陽菜】「きっと千堂先輩なら、お姉ちゃんの喜ぶこと考えてくれるはず」 Haruna : If it's Sendou-senpai, he'll surely consider onee-chan's happiness. 【孝平】「……陽菜は、会長のこと信頼してるんだな」 Kouhei : ......You really have faith in President, Haruna. 今、胸の奥が少しだけチクッと反応した。 I feel my chest stings a little. ああ、俺は本当に小さい男だ。 Ahh, I'm really a puny man. 会長に嫉妬したってしょーがないだろ。 I can't help but being jealous of him. 【陽菜】「うん、信頼してる」 Haruna : Yeah, I trust him. 【陽菜】「千堂先輩のおかげで、美化委員の入会者も増えたしね」 Haruna : Thanks to Sendou-senpai, many new people came to join beautification committee. ずばりと言われた。 She frankly said it. どこからともなく、会長の勝ち誇った笑い声が聞こえてくるようだった。 Suddenly, I can hear President's triumphant laughter out of nowhere. 俺の中で、ちっぽけな対抗意識が沸いてくる。 A tiny sense of rivalry inside me is boiling. 【孝平】「会長、すごい人だよな」 Kouhei : President is really a great person. 【陽菜】「そうだね」 Kouhei : That's right. 【孝平】「それに、格好いい」 Kouhei : And he's also cool. 【陽菜】「うん」 Haruna : Yeah. ……くっ。 ......Ku. 【陽菜】「女の子たちにすごい人気だし」 Haruna : He's really popular among girls. 【孝平】「しかも、男からも人気あるんだよ。あの人」 Kouhei : And yet that person is popular among boys too. 【陽菜】「そうなんだ。さすがだね」 Haruna : Yeah. As expect from him. 【孝平】「カリスマって感じだよなー」 Kouhei : We can really sense his charisma~ 【陽菜】「うんうん」 Haruna : Yeah. Yeah. 【陽菜】「孝平くん、千堂先輩のことすごく尊敬してるんだね」 Kouhei : You really respect Sendou-senpai, Kouhei-kun. 【孝平】「えっ」 Kouhei : Eh? いや、そーじゃなくて。 No, that's not it. そりゃ、尊敬の念はあるけれども。 I didn't mean to give you that impression. //lit., though I have a sense of respect// 【陽菜】「でもね、私は」 Haruna : But I... 【孝平】「え？」 Kouhei : Eh? 【陽菜】「あ……えっと」 Haruna : Ah......Umm... 【陽菜】「その……」 Haruna : Well...... 【陽菜】「孝平くんだって、すごいと思うし」 Haruna : I think Kouhei-kun is great too. 【陽菜】「格好いい、と思うよ」 Haruna : And you're cool too. 【陽菜】「前にも言ったけど、４年生の子たちも気になってるみたいだし」 Haruna : I told you before. The fourth year girls are also interested in you. 【陽菜】「って、何言ってるのかな。私」 Haruna : Ah, what am I saying? 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei : ...... 【陽菜】「い、今のナシ。気にしないで」 Haruna : I-It's nothing. Please forget what I said. 陽菜は早口で言う。 Haruna speaks in panic. //lit., fast-talking// ああ……そっか。 Ah...... so that's it. 些細なことで動揺したり不安になったりするのは、俺だけじゃなくて。 It's not only me who is disturbed by this trivial thing. きっと陽菜もそうなんだ。 Probably Haruna too. 【孝平】「……はは」 Kouhei : ......Haha. 【陽菜】「？」 Haruna : ? どうしてだろう。 Why? お互いの気持ちは十分にわかっているのに。 I already understand enough that we share the same feeling. どうして不安になったりするのか。 Why do I have to be anxious? 人を好きになるのって、ホントに謎だらけだ。 Love is really enigmatic. //lit., to love somebody// 【孝平】「……陽菜に、会いたいよ」 Kouhei : I want to meet you, Haruna. 【陽菜】「えっ！」 Haruna : Eh! 【陽菜】「さ、さっき会ったばっかだよ？」 Haruna : But we just met awhile ago. 【孝平】「あれだけじゃ足りない」 Kouhei : That's not enough. 【孝平】「ずっと一緒にいたい」 Kouhei : I want to stay with you all the time. 【陽菜】「孝平……くん」 Haruna : Kouhei......kun 電話越しだと、いつもより素直に言いたいことが言える。 If I speak through the phone, I can be more frank than usual. 本人を目の前にしたら、とてもじゃないけど恥ずかしくて言えない。 If I'm in front of her, I won't be able to speak because of embarrassment. 【陽菜】「ずっと一緒には……いられないよ」 Haruna : We can't stay together all the time. 【陽菜】「シスター天池に怒られちゃう」 Haruna : Sister Amaike will get angry. 【孝平】「うん」 Kouhei : Yeah. とても現実的な発言だった。 What a pragmatic speech. 【陽菜】「でも」 Haruna : But... 【陽菜】「ちょっとだけなら……」 Haruna : If it's just a little...... 【孝平】「？」 Kouhei : ? 【陽菜】「待っててくれる？」 Haruna : Could you wait for me? 【孝平】「へ？」 Kouhei : Eh? ブツッ (end call SFX) 【孝平】「おい、陽菜っ？」 Kouhei : Hey, Haruna? ツーツーツー (disconnect tone SFX) ……切れた。 ......She hanged up. 俺は携帯を握り締めたまま、途方に暮れる。 Still holding my cellphone, I'm puzzled. 今、「待っててくれる？」と言ってた。 She said, "Could you wait for me?" just now. 来るのか？　この部屋に？ Is she coming here? To this room? 即座に立ち上がり、周囲を見回す。 I get up at once and check the surrounding. 大丈夫、とりあえず見られてまずいものは置いてない。 OK, there's nothing that she shouldn't see lying around. 本当にやばいものは、厳重にしまってある。 I've secured all really dangerous stuff. あとは……。 Then...... あ、そうだ、洗濯物！ Ah, that's right! The washing! 俺は畳まずに放置してあった洗濯物をかき集めた。 I should gather all the washing I left unfolded. そのままぐるぐると丸め、クローゼットの中に押し込む。 I roll them up and push them into the closet. と、その時。 At that time... ガタガタッ (ladder SFX) 【孝平】「わっ！」 Kouhei : Wah! ベランダの方から不穏な物音が聞こえてきた。 I heard some disturbing sound from the balcony. 俺はカーテンを開け、窓の向こうを見る。 I pull back the curtain and look through the window. 【陽菜】「ひゃああああっ」 Haruna : Hyaaaa! 【孝平】「陽菜！？」 Kouhei : Haruna!? がらがらがっしゃーん！ (falling SFX) 空から陽菜が降ってきた。 Haruna falls from the sky. 俺のベランダ目がけて。 She lands on my balcony. 大あわてで、ベランダの窓を開ける。 I open the window with great panic. 【孝平】「陽菜っ、大丈夫か？」 Kouhei : Haruna, are you alright? 【陽菜】「う……いたたた」 Haruna : Uh...... it hurts. 涙目になった陽菜が尻餅をついていた。 Haruna fell on her rear with teary eyes. どうやらはしごから落ちたらしい。 Seems like she fell from the ladder. 【かなで】「ひなちゃんっ、だいじょう……」 Kanade : Hina-chan, are you O...... 【孝平】「あ」 Kouhei : Ah. 【かなで】「！」 Kanade : ! 上から覗いていたかなでさんは、俺と目が合うと即座に引っ込んだ。 Kanade-san was peeking at me from above. She drew back as soon as we made eye contact. 上の部屋の窓が、ガラガラとしまる音がする。 I hear she close her window from the room above. //I want to clarify that she closes her window// ……気を遣わせてしまったか。 ......Is she being considerate? 【陽菜】「ごめんね、こんな遅くに」 Haruna : Sorry, I'm late. 【孝平】「いや、それはいいんだけど怪我はなかったか？」 Kouhei : Never mind that. You have no injury, right? 【陽菜】「うん、大丈夫」 Haruna : Yeah, I'm fine. 【陽菜】「暗くてよく見えなくて、足滑らせちゃった」 Haruna : It's so dark. I couldn't see well so my foot slipped. 陽菜は照れくさそうに笑う。 She timidly smiles. 【孝平】「な、なんでこっちから来たんだ？」 Kouhei : W-Why did you come this way? 【孝平】「すげーびっくりしたぞ」 Kouhei : I was really frightened. 【陽菜】「ごめんね、ホントに」 Haruna : I'm really sorry. 【陽菜】「こっちの方が早いなって思っちゃって……」 Haruna : I think it's faster this way...... ……それって。 ......That's what she said. 俺に、早く会いたかったと考えていいものだろうか。 Did she want to come to see me as fast as possible? //TLC?// 考えてしまうぞ。 Well, me too. //TLC?// やばい、顔のニヤけが止まらない。 Crap, I can't stop grinning. 【孝平】「とりあえず、部屋入るか？」 Kouhei : Well, why don't come in? 【陽菜】「えっ」 Haruna : Eh? 【陽菜】「あ、ううん！　顔、見に来ただけだから」 Haruna : Ah, it's OK! I just come to see your face. 【陽菜】「じゃ、帰るね」 Haruna : Well, bye. 【孝平】「もうかよ！」 Kouhei : Already!? いくらなんでも早すぎる。 That's extremely fast! せっかく来てくれて、嬉しかったのに。 Though I'm already happy for her to just come here. 【孝平】「陽菜」 Kouhei : Haruna. 【陽菜】「え……」 Haruna : Eh...... ──帰るな。 ...Don't go. 帰らないでくれ。 Please stay here. このまま腕を掴み、無理に部屋へと引っ張り込んだらどうなるだろう。 I grab her arm. But if I forcefully pull her into my room... 陽菜に嫌われてしまうだろうか。 Will she hate me for it? それとも、上の部屋にいるかなでさんが黙ってないだろうか。 Worse, Kanade-san in the above room won't keep quiet about this. //それとも = or else// それでも── Even so... 【孝平】「……次からは、普通に玄関から来るんだぞ」 Kouhei : ......Just come through the door next time. 【孝平】「危ないからな」 Kouhei : That was dangerous. 【陽菜】「うん」 Haruna : Yeah. 【陽菜】「お騒がせしました」 Haruna : Sorry for making you worried. 【孝平】「いえいえ」 Kouhei : Don't be. って、挨拶してどうする。 Why did I reply like that? //どうする = what to do// 強気に出られない自分が情けない。 I pity myself for not having the guts. 【陽菜】「……」 Haruna : ...... 【陽菜】「じゃあ、おやすみ」 Haruna : OK then, good night. 陽菜ははしごに手をかけた。 Haruna puts her hand on the ladder. その手を握り、こちらに引き寄せる。 I grab that hand and pull her toward me. 【陽菜】「……っ」 Haruna : ...... おでこに、キス。 I kiss her forehead. ……。 ...... 今は、これが精いっぱい。 I give it my best shot. 【孝平】「おやすみ」 Kouhei : Good night. 【陽菜】「お、おやすみ……なさい」 Haruna : G-Good night. 【孝平】「もう落ちるなよ」 Kouhei : Don't fall again. 【陽菜】「うん……」 Haruna : Yeah...... 真っ赤になった陽菜は、慎重にはしごを上っていく。 She blushes and continues to climb with caution. ……はぁ。 ......Phew. やっぱり、おでこにキスなんてしなきゃよかった。 Why did I just kiss her forehead? //lit., obviously it would be good if I didn't...// 次に会った時、きっとそれ以上のことをしたくなる。 Next time we meet, I want to do something more than that. どんどん自分を、止められなくなってしまう。 I can't stop hitting myself. 馬鹿だな、俺は。 I'm such an idiot.